


The Scent of Freedom

by UncrewedCandy29



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncrewedCandy29/pseuds/UncrewedCandy29
Summary: She gets to see them again





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure about the nicknames Toph gives them since I'm watching ATLA again.

It made sense. She was like a rock, refusing to leave the comforts of the earth.

Either way, she left humans to live in the swamp, long before Aang died. She preferred to be surrounded by plants and earth rather than humans. It was also where spiritual place is the highest, where not many humans would stay. It was her playground, surrounded by her element.

They did try to find her but they couldn't. Toph wasn't the type of person who got emotional anyway. It was her way of grieving; solitude.

It was also how she knew that they left the world. She felt their spiritual presence disappeared. Toph was not the kind of person who was spiritually connected to the Spirit World. No, never. All that spiritual stuff was all Twinkle Toes and Gramps – and Sparky, sometimes.

She tried to meditate but Oma, forbid her, she couldn't.

Not that she minded anyway.

There wasn't much to do in the swamp apart from earthbending, cook, eat, sleep – and sometimes she would drink tea, when ever she could get her hands on tea leaves. She went to the nearby village to get her food supplies occasionally.

Being old meant less bending and more backache. Everything hurts. She couldn't even run anymore! Oh, how she hated being old.

It was a normal day for Toph. Some of her grandchildren were going to visit her ever since they found out that she's been living in a swamp. Well they try to every now and then. It didn't matter to her, she was used to living on her own anyway.

The earthbender decided to take a short nap since she was tired. A short nap wouldn't kill her anyway. As soon as she laid down on her bed, she closed her eyes. For some reason she felt nostalgic for some reason and fell asleep, smiling, her thoughts on her friends.

Snoozles.

Fan-girl.

Sugar Queen.

Sparky.

And Twinkle Toes

She opened her eyes, even though it was useless since all she could see was nothing. But this time, when she opened her eyes she could see the sky. She could see colours! It was so bright and blue. She lifted her arm to shield her from the bright sun. Her eyes widen at the sight.

Her hands were small and smooth, not the kind of hands that she was used to for the past years. It wasn't wrinkly like an old woman's hands. She was twelve again.

Even with her sight, she could feel the vibrations of the Earth. She sat up and she saw them. Her family. Her _real_ family.

With just one look she knew all the five figures sitting on top of the huge beast. It was as if she could see them from the start.

The huge beast – _Appa_ , she reminded herself – groaned loudly as if he was waiting for her to get on. It made her laugh. The fifteen years old Sokka sat the furthest in the saddle, an arm around the fifteen years old Suki, enjoying each other's company with smiles tugging at the corner of their lips. Katara in her fourteen years old glory was having a conversation, smiling brightly with the ever brooding sixteen years old Zuko, who actually knew how to smile. Last but not least, the twelve years old Aang was feeding Momo who was curled in his lap, sitting on top of the sky bison's head.

They were all dressed like the way they used to before the war ended and they were still running from the Fire Nation. They were children who were forced to grow up. It was fair for them to enjoy their youthful years in peace without war – nor responsibilities.

 _Freedom_.

Toph ran towards them, laughing,catching their attention. They waved at her and Zuko leaned over the saddle, an arm stretched out to help her climb up. She grabbed his hand and settled in the saddle, sitting close to the airbender.

"You took your time coming here,"Sokka complained despite the grin on his face. "We were just about to leave you."

Suki elbowed him in the stomach and offered her an apologetic smile. "Ignore him."

Katara hugged her. "I'm glad you're here with us," she said, releasing her from the bear hug. "We all are – even though some of us aren't man enough to admit it."

She could faintly hear Sokka protesting in the background as she shifted her gaze to the firebender. "I still won't carry you on my back later," Zuko said impassively, a frown in place.

"You still owe me," Toph countered, crossing her arms.

Zuko cracked a small smile and reached a hand to ruffled her hair but she swatted his hand before they could do any damage.

"Hey, Toph," Aang called, jerking her attention to him. "You ready for our next adventure?"

She grinned. "Wouldn't miss it in the world."


End file.
